


Monologue

by ATavreth



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Aoi (the GazettE), Coma, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Hospitals, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Somnophilia, Top Uruha (the GazettE), Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATavreth/pseuds/ATavreth
Summary: Uruha has been in a coma for a while and Aoi, his long-term lover, is missing him. One night, he can't stand sleeping alone anymore, so he visits Uruha in his hospital room.(I'm using their alleged real names here, Uruha=Kouyou and Aoi=Yuu in this fic)





	Monologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction ever, so i'd really appreciate all kinds of feedback and (constructive) criticism! (i mean, you can also leave me anon hate if you want to lol) writing this was an interesting experience, the first few paragraphs were the hardest, but after a bit i fell into the flow i think.
> 
> please be aware of the warnings and tags that apply to this fic! 
> 
> and a big thank you to hedoro for sending me the invite link to ao3 and to sweetderacine on twitter for beta-reading!

The corridors of the hospital were deathly quiet as Yuu slipped into a dark room. By now it was all-too-familiar to him, having visited it almost every day for the past two weeks now. He let out a small breath when he closed the door behind him.

Inside, a steady stream of beeps welcomed Yuu. They seemed to grow louder as he drew closer to the single bed in the room. The smell of disinfectant was almost overwhelming now, a constant reminder of death and suffering. Yuu’s hands were quivering as they reached out to the unmoving body under the blankets – almost, but not quite, touching, then drawing back.

“Ah – baby, I’ve missed you! You know, I snuck in here past visiting hours because I just couldn’t bear sleeping in our bed alone anymore.”

No response – of course there was none. How could there be, when the only other person in the room was comatose without much chance of betterment. Yuu tried to push those thoughts away. He was, after all, here to spend some much-needed time with his beloved.

Once Yuu sat down on a chair next to the bed he had calmed down enough that his hands weren’t shaking anymore. Softly, he grabbed the hand sticking out from under the blanket in both of his hands and whispered:

“Kouyou, can you hear me? It’s been really hard – not having you around I mean. Especially being alone at night, it’s horrible… well, that’s why I came here actually. I don’t think you’ll mind if I cuddle up to you for a bit? Just to feel your warmth again, dear.”

Yuu was starting to feel a bit silly. What was he doing, in the middle of the night, talking to himself in a hospital room? But it was too late for self-doubts now. He needed this.

After standing up again, he slowly and carefully pushed his lover’s body to one side of the bed, making room for a second person to lie down. He lifted the blanket a little bit – just enough to hop into the bed next to Kouyou. Yuu sighed. He had missed the warmth radiating from his lover’s body and the feeling of home that came with it. When he buried his face in the crook of Kouyou’s neck he noticed that the familiar scent hadn’t changed at all. It was too easy for Yuu to imagine being home and everything being whole again. No coma, no smell of disinfectant, no beeping of the heart rate monitor.

He let his hands wander, roaming across the welcoming body next to him, mapping out all the familiar little curves and dips, brushing the hospital gown to the side. Little sparks of electricity seemed to flow between their skins, making the hairs at the back of Yuu’s neck rise, reminding him that it had been way too long since he had last touched his lover so intimately. His hand wandered lower and lower – unconsciously of course, he hadn’t meant to touch there – until it arrived at a prominent bump.

Yuu froze. As if touching hot coal, he pulled his hand back, holding his breath. His cheeks flushed red with embarrassment and his thoughts were racing. Kouyou had been… hard. Was this even possible? Yuu couldn’t believe it, but there was no doubt about what he had felt. He was blushing furiously now – this wasn’t what he had meant to do at all, but his gentle touches seemed to have stirred some unconscious part of Kouyou awake.

But Yuu couldn’t seem to keep his hands to himself. He was a deeply curious being after all – and the bump he had discovered in southward direction was in dire need of further exploration. And Kouyou was hard, so it wasn’t wrong for his lover to touch him, was it?

The rational part inside of Yuu was screaming at this reasoning. Kouyou was comatose, for God’s sake! There was no way for him to consent to any of this. But Yuu quickly pushed those thoughts away – it felt like it had been ages since he was last able to give his lover this kind of pleasure, so why shouldn’t he now?

“I’m sorry, baby, but you don’t mind this, do you? I just want to make you feel good, I need you so much right now.”

Yuu’s voice was shaking again, almost giddy from excitement. His hand dove down again, hesitating only for a moment before it reached Kouyou’s warm-hot member. Slowly, as if to prolong his pleasant anticipation, he drew one finger from the base of his lover’s cock up, until he reached the soft, wet tip. With careful movements, he drew the foreskin back and lifted up the blanket, until he had a good view of the cock in his hand, standing proudly to attention. Yuu’s heart was beating hard in his chest – he couldn’t believe how excited he was getting, as if this was his first time. His own dick was twitching and straining against his pants already.

As he flicked his wrist up and down, bringing Kouyou to full erection, he noticed the breathing next to his ear getting faster and heavier. Yuu smiled softly.

“Ah – you like this, don’t you? You know it’s me doing this to you, right, baby?”

His hand wandered even lower, teasing and tugging on Kouyou’s balls, stroking his perineum and applying pressure to all the right spots. Yuu was getting agitated now, a healthy blush decorating his face. He couldn’t take the tightness of his underwear anymore, so he quickly opened the fly of his pants with his other hand and freed his swollen cock from its confines.

“Fuck, I- …I need you so badly now, Kouyou, I need you inside me, baby”, Yuu mewled, his voice rising in pitch in desperation. After giving his own cock a few quick tugs, he moved his hand to his backside, wasting no time in breaching his tight hole with two fingers, pumping them in and out immediately. He whimpered. This hurt, quite a bit more than expected, but he didn’t want to take more time than strictly necessary for preparation. After a few seconds more he decided it was enough, and that it was time.

Yuu spat in his hand and smeared his saliva all over Kouyou’s cock, sat up and turned around, facing his lover. His face was flushed red now, looking much healthier than the sickly pale skin-color from before, his eyebrows were drawn together a bit. Yuu marveled at the sight, overjoyed that his lover seemed to be responding to his touches. He moved back slowly, aligning Kouyou’s cock in his hand with his twitching hole. He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly, then sat back in one movement.

“Nngh, fuuuck you’re so big… you’re splitting me right open, baby…” Yuu whimpered, his head lolling to the side. His nerves were tingling, he knew he was going much too fast, but he couldn’t stop now, even though he felt Kouyou’s cock tearing him apart. After a short while, he started moving, up and down, his hips gyrating and grinding against his lover’s hard prick. Moans started spilling out of Yuu’s mouth, so he slapped both of his hands over it in an attempt to stay quiet, but failing miserably. He needed to feel more of that electrifying pleasure of Kouyou’s thick cock against his prostate. Yuu’s member was bouncing up and down in time with his frantic movements now, spilling clear pre-cum all over Kouyou’s belly and hips.

"Ooh baby, you feel so good, I'm so close already", Yuu keened, tears staining his cheeks. He felt overstimulated all of a sudden, the pleasure getting too intense after the weeks of abstinence. He reached out to Kouyou in desperation, grabbing his hands and pulling them to his chest. They felt familiar and comforting, even though the heaviness of Kouyou's arms was a terrifying sidethought. You felt himself nearing his peak and sped up his grinding and bouncing.

"I love you baby, I love you so much, please-", Yuu's mouth fell open in a silent scream as he came, the intensity of his orgasm shaking his entire body. He remained frozen, his cock twitching and pulsing as hot, pearlescent cum dribbled down onto Kouyou's belly, gathering in his navel. Yuu slumped over in exhaustion, burying his face in Kouyou's chest, listening to his calming heartbeat. They remained like this for a while, Yuu basking in his afterglow and reveling in the feeling of Kouyou being still connected with him.

When he regained control over his body, Yuu placed his lips on Kouyou's, kissing him passionately. His movements were desperate, as if trying to devour his lover, but after a few seconds, he stopped. This felt wrong. Kouyou's lips were cold and not moving at all. Yuu almost jumped back. What was he doing, kissing and fucking a comatose patient like this?

Yuu's whole body started shaking and he sat up, Kouyou's member slipping out of his tight passage. Cries of "I didn't want this, I didn't mean to" were slipping from his lips, the shame and guilt almost overwhelming him. Yuu was curling up into fetal position when his gaze fell on Kouyou's still rock-hard member. His lover hadn't even come from this. 

Yuu couldn't leave like this. He was determined to make Kouyou come, he couldn't deny him this pleasure after exploiting his unconscious body in the most shameful way. So he turned around, hesitatingly taking the base of Kouyou's cock in both of his hands. Yuu darted his pink tongue out of his mouth, circling around the head of his lover's cock. He eagerly lapped up the precum gathered there, tasting himself on Kouyou's cock in the process. When he felt like he had given the head enough attention, he moved to take the entire length in front of him. Yuu bobbed his head up and down diligently, letting Kouyou's member sink into the wet cavern of his mouth. He felt it twitch and it seemed to grow even harder, which made Yuu moan, the vibration sending a new wave of precum against his palate. He sped up now, eager to bring his sleeping lover to his peak, taking his cock deeper and deeper until he felt it bump against his throat. After a while, the cock inside Yuu’s mouth began twitching and pulsing intensely, hot cum spilling out into his mouth and down his throat. He tried swallowing it all, but some of it spilled over, running down the length of Kouyou’s member. Yuu hummed satisfied, nuzzling his lover’s softening cock.

“Thank you”, he whispered, turning around and carefully kissing Kouyou’s cheek. “I hope you can forgive me some day.”

When Yuu looked out of the window, he saw the first rays of morning sun brightening the landscape outside. It was time to leave. After saying goodbye to his lover, he slipped out of the room, making his way to the exit of the hospital, careful not to be seen by anyone.

Once he had left, tears started spilling onto his cheeks again. He couldn’t believe what he had done, the guilt overwhelming even the pleasant feeling of warmth left inside him.

He just hoped that one day, Kouyou would wake up and he could apologize for his actions.


End file.
